River Loxias
"No gods or kings, only man." According to the most updated information on file, River Loxias is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. Their records say they come from a family of generic royalty whom are needed for other students' destinies while another record claims they are the child of a fairytale known as The Angel as the next Angel. Not much is known about this student since they dropped out so early in their high school career. However, they have been seen around the school, leaving their mark with their notorious graffiti of propaganda messages and drawings. The student body is divided about whether River actually exists, almost becoming a folklore themselves. Some believe they exist and side with their cause, while the other half taunt and mock at the person's motives. (Even the subject's name is believed to be fake.) Rumour says River resides in the Enchanted Forest and because of this, River has become somewhat of a haunting figure. Some students play dares and games to walk around the forest late at night to encounter the mysterious River Loxias. However, the existence of River continues only through the word-of-mouth of students and their documentation is so limited that the only image of River is a sketch by a student they drew when they spotted River one day. Character Personality Based on what the students at Ever After High who have actually met River when they did attend the school, they remember them being very reserved and that they never engaged in conversation. A lot of the students do not even recall them ever speaking. Although, some students who have spoken to the mysterious student said that River mostly responded and interacted through written notes. However, those notes mostly contain simple phrases and sentences that exceed no more than five words. While most of these notes have been thrown out, there are a few left that have been salvaged merely because the recipients forgot all about them. Thanks to these notes, it helps to figure out which graffiti works are made by fakers and the actual River themselves. River apparently was always to themselves, always the first to leave the classroom. Ironically, they were pretty good in regards to their academics. Some classes the students shared with River were mostly the scientific and technical ones, always engaged in the coursework and getting some of the highest grades in that class. It seems out of context at first for a dropout to do so well at school, especially classes like Crownculus. The reason being is according to River's former roommate, River was working on making a technically advanced garment, which is the one that River is seen to wear now. River used the knowledge of what they learned in class to create a suit to their advantage. Luckily, there are a handful of students who have directly engaged and interacted with River and the general consensus is that although they were reserved, River was polite and kind. However, all those accounts, the students do not recall what their voice sounded like. Overall, River was very secretive, even their own roommate did not know their lifestyle. A blog about River was created to collect information and sources from students who have talked with them during their time at school and after. Although students can submit their responses anonymously to the blog, unfortunately the credibility of the accounts are not that reliable. The responses when the blog first launched were more sincere but as more students became curious about River, so did those who opposed them. Nowadays, the blog is heavily populated with trolls filling up the blog with fake stories and those bashing River. However, here are some comments about the mysterious figure from the students who had interacted with them that are mostly accepted to be true accounts: "River Loxias? I haven't heard of that name for a long time. I do not remember much of them other than sharing some classes together our first year here. They were quiet... and reserved. Y'know that kid who'd always sit in the back of the room? They were that kid. Never participated much. Not much of a talker either. But I always felt like they were watching that was for sure. Always observing from afar. I never bothered to speak to them since they always came off that they wanted to be alone." -'Anonymous654' "Hmmm... was that their name? River? I thought it was something else... but I guess that is their name if everyone is referring to them as so. I vaguely remember them in my Crownculus class though... I know they got good grades in that class since the professor would always announce who got the highest grade after every test. While they were not much of a social butterfly, they weren't a bad person. One time I had some trouble carrying my books to Crownculus since I was in a hurry and I happened to bump into them on the way. They grabbed some of my belongings from my hand which confused me at first, but they dropped my stuff where I sat in class. I didn't get a chance to thank them since everything was happening so fast. I tried to catch them after Crownculus but before I knew it, they disappeared. Every time I tried to catch them in class to thank them for that time, they always seem to slip away. I gave up trying to thank them in person that I went ahead and wrote a note and left it at their seat. I didn't expect much after that since I just wanted the satisfaction to show them my gratitude, but I was really surprised to find a response from them left at my seat the next day. The note only said you're welcome, but for some odd reason that note meant more.... you know? I think I am just happy they got my message and acknowledge it." -'Anonymous101' "Yeah... I was their roommate... well... one of them. Apparently being River's roommate was like a revolving door... it changed almost all the time. I think I was their fourth roommate at Ever After High? I forget... Yeah, sure, I am a dude but I was told they had girl roommates. Does Ever After High even allow co-ed rooms? Regardless, they were never in the room which was nice... but it was creepy sometimes. Like, some days I would stay in the room ALL day and they still never were there. Their stuff was still packed in the boxes and containers when they first moved in. I have no idea who my former roommate even was. But, there was this one time I did find them in our room and it was really late at night. I came back to the room from one of Briar's parties and found them in the middle of them changing. I didn't flick on the light since I noticed what was going on, but they were really shocked to see me. River quickly hid their body from me, ran to the window, and just like that... vanished again. Even though they were never a bad roommate since they were never there... I requested a change. I wanted to have a roommate whom I could be friends with...." -'Anonymous965' Hobbies and Interest A majority of the school agree that River is a good artist based on the type of graffiti art and protest work they leave on the walls and property of Ever After High. Tying into that, River's actions reveal how passionate they are about whatever they are protesting about, even though the topic they are protesting or leaving messages about are unclear. The most widely accepted reasoning behind River's messages is that they are against authority and the idea of destinies and lack of free will. Some students speculate that the messages could be mocking the system of repeating stories and that fact destinies and fairytales exist to begin with, as though this system is just a way to maintain order in society and brainwash people thinking these stories actually do exist. Whatever River's message they are trying to spread across, it is obvious they are very dedicated. River is sometimes spotted climbing and jumping around the walls and rooftops of Ever After High, where some of their graffiti works appear on the most obscure areas of the school building that people normally cannot access. They come off to be athletic because of this, but their abilities do not appear evident that River is skilled in parkour. River appears to only know the basics of jumping around and climbing up things. However, some argue that River is able to reach those high places because they of some cloud they can ride on, which makes it seem that River is the child of the Angel, from the fairytale The Angel. Regardless of how River gets up there, students agree that they are agile and quickly escape from the area. Appearance While River's personality and character is a complete mystery, there are numerous accounts of their sightings on school grounds. Of those sightings, one student was lucky enough to see River long enough to capture a quick sketch of them. (Apparently that student's MirrorPad just ran out a battery, hence why they did not just snap a picture.) What almost all the accounts say about River is that they are seen wearing the jumpsuit that they are known for working on while in school. The suit is mostly of a deep and dark shade of purple, almost black when there is barely any light. The suit is accented with pale yellow LED embellishments that light up and glow at times. Why they glow is a mystery. It is also noted that River has a dark-skin complexion and their hair is argued to be either white or platinum blonde. Eye color is completely unknown based on the most up-to-date records. Probably the most recognizable thing about River is their gas mask that they are seen wearing all the time. Even if a student were to take a photo of River, the picture would be of little help since no one has ever spotted River without it. Their face is an absolute mystery. Because of this, there is a running game across school on who could get a picture of River's actual face. Although students do not recall them wearing the mask while in school at the time, they cannot remember exactly how they looked like. It is unknown why there are no pictures of River in the records to begin with. In addition to their signature gas mask, River always has a knapsack that is filled with cans of spray paint and sometimes grappling hooks and rope according to student witnesses who have caught River in the act. However, all of this just a collection of the most common descriptions of River according to the students. There are many variations on what River looks like, but the sketch of River on this wikia page is a collection of those common descriptions. Hoping to piece together their identity, it at least makes the unknown figure a bit more tangible. According to the comment left on the blog from Anonymous965 who claims to be a former roommate of River, their post provides a rather intriguing description about River that only those who share a room with them would know: "...however, I do recall one important thing from that night when I caught them in the middle of them changing... When they ran to the window to exit the room, the moon was full that night. I strongly remember two large scars on their bare back. Whatever left those scars must have been really painful. I wouldn't have been able to see their back if it wasn't for the strong moonlight." This description makes it seem like the rumours about River being the next Angel of the fairytale of the same name to be true. As always, skeptics say otherwise and disregard this comment and claim it to be false. Alternate Universes Kiss Gun Secret Agent AU She is real, Mirriah Glass is real. She has to be. River plays a small role in the main story plotline as a top agent in the Fairy Bureau of Investigation who is on a mission to prove that the mysterious super-spy Mirriah Glass is indeed real. Dedicated and affixed to reveal and find the truth, they soon find themselves wondering what exactly was their drive in the first place. Their efforts are told more in the side fic, Mirror, Mirror (On The Call). The Dystopian The system is rigged. Everyone is nothing more than vessels to carry and live on the legacy of they are born with. As long as everyone follows this and does not stray from the path, there is order. Children like Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf? Obliterated. Relationships like Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman? Reassessed. The Storybook of Legends must be signed for the safety of society. All rebels are a danger to our society and they must be annihilated. Every last one. The overall premise of this AU is that the roles in the fairytales are more so titles than names themselves. Once a student signs the Storybook of Legends, slowly their actual individuality disappears and become more of their destined role. This society follows the fairytales to a T even if it means honor sacrifices (mentioned so in Pixie Dust and Hydrogen Part 1). Signing the Storybook of Legends makes all those who sign it to forget who they truly are, brainwashing who they were before and to submit their entire life solely to their fairytale role. This is the system that River Loxias is fighting against, a brainwashing system that allows no type of individuality or freedom for their people. And it is people like River Loxias that the government are trying to get rid of. With their most trusted partner and ally, River teams up with Celadon West and build a rebellion army together to fight back against the government and take down the system. ( will expand later ) Relationships Acquaintances Amoris M. Cupid Thanks to her roommate, Mirriah Glass, it was bound to happen than Amoris would jump on the curiosity wagon as well. Not much is known about Amoris' success in encountering the mysterious figure, but some say that she ends up bumping into River out of luck. Her outgoing personality and allurement is probably why she ends up seeing River more often, speculating that they are captivated by Amoris' power. Even though Amoris does not put as much effort as their roommate, she tends to sight River at the same frequency as Mirriah, sometimes even more. Even so, Amoris wants this to happen since the school is aware of how she loves getting to know everyone in school, and River is no exception. Despite all these claims, since no one can really prove them, some students disregard Amoris' lucky encounters while some detective enthusiasts say otherwise. Celadon West While Celadon himself is a firm believer of the popular phantom being a hoax and someone just cosplaying as River for attention, apparently they have interacted with River a lot according to what some students have said.Thanks to Blondie Lockes' MirrorBlog, all of Celadon's comments and opinions about River are posted there. Based on one of his interviews with Blondie, the reason why Celadon regularly interacts with River is because apparently River is a frequent customer of his -- buying hefty orders of invisibility potions. Celadon has admitted to Blondie that this business exchange occurs at least once a month. Although, Celadon did say that he believes his customer is merely using the mysterious figure's name for anonymous purposes and the idea of the actual River Loxias being his customer never crossed his mind. From one of the interviews Blondie had with Celadon, he said that only a true birth certificate of a page from the Storybook of Legends will make him believe that River is real. Thanks to Blondie Lockes exposing Celadon as one of the rare students who is frequently visited by River, Celadon is constantly bothered by River fanatics to get more info out of him. Sage Idason Although there is no proof that they may know each other, most students immediately assume that Sage and River are acquaintances and at least work together. This is probably due to the fact Sage is a conspirator and is always going around spouting about it to his peers. Since River's street art messages appear to line up with Sage's theories, people started to associate the two together. This resulted in a lot of River fanatics to bother Sage about River hoping to find out more about the street art phantom; Blondie Lockes is always on Sage's case. For those that are skeptical about River, they argue that nothing that Sage says can be trusted since all he goes off about are unrealistic theories about the corrupted system. A lot of rumours go around the school about Sage's relationship with River because of their similar beliefs where some students believe that Sage is actually River Loxias themselves. However, that rumour is not as accepted based on the fact when River is spotted on campus, Sage out on his soapbox spouting about his conspiracy theories. Word says that the two met after Sage was cleaning up after one of his soapbox announcements and that his theories were what attracted the unknown figure out of hiding. Since then, a lot of students attend Sage's soapbox hoping to catch a glimpse of the strange River Loxias. Rivals/Enemies Kronos Ephemeris Romance Mirriah Glass Apparently, word around the school is that River has been appearing a lot more frequently at Ever After High because of someone...and students believe it is because of two ladies: Blondie Lockes and Mirriah Glass. The two have been very successful at spotting River whenever they appear. For the most part, students would agree that Mirriah is the more passionate and dedicated one of the two since she is so fixated and determined in cracking down just who this River Loxias is. There have been students who have seen Mirriah catch up to River in some situations, noting how flustered River gets around her - almost as though they fear her. Lately, River has been getting better based on the word on how Mirriah has been having more difficulty catching up to them. The news of River sightings were not that frequent until the two girls started putting more of their time to actually try to capture River. Students across school like to joke about the potential feelings and playfully ship River with either of the two, but most of the school ship River and Mirriah together more. Trivia/Notes * Their gender is completely unknown and sometimes students debate over River's gender. Most of the time River is referred to as "it." ** Please use they/them/their pronouns for River. I don't mind you using "it" as well. ** I don't even know their gender myself. * 1000 kudo points to the person who knows where the header quote is from. <3 Gallery Category:Characters Category:Agender Category:Rebels Category:Ship of the Month